<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say My Name [Destiel] by Txeknee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637640">Say My Name [Destiel]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txeknee/pseuds/Txeknee'>Txeknee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Being Cute (Fix-it Fics &amp; Oneshots!) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Boys In Love, Cas is confused, Cas is so cute, Coda, Crowley is a good guy, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Destiel - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, I mean, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Crowley, Mentioned Jack, Mentioned Rowena - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Oops, Panic, Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Series Finale, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural - Freeform, Witchcraft, antidote, but still, dont @ me, he's literally only mentioned, i dont know the first thing about potions, i miss him :(, just showered dean w compliments, panic-writing, please, s15, stress-writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txeknee/pseuds/Txeknee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shuffled down the hall towards the yelling and out into the opening of the doorway, taking note of the pink bunny slippers on his feet and the pajamas he had on. But he doesn’t recall changing his clothes? Are these even his clothes?</p><p> </p><p>© 2020 Txeknee<br/>All rights reserved.<br/>DO NOT REPOST.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Being Cute (Fix-it Fics &amp; Oneshots!) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say My Name [Destiel]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO FOR MAYHAPS THE LAST TIME, MY SWEET READERS. NOT BETA-READ, SORRY. </p><p>POSTED ON 19 NOV. 2020 8:02pm -  1 HOUR BEFORE THE SUPERNATURAL SERIES FINALE AFTER 15 YEARS. AHHHHHAHDDKHKSDFHJD</p><p>M A N I F E S T I N G G O O D V I B E S .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey. Hey, Cas. Do me a favor, drink this.” Dean held out a bottle, unlabeled, to Castiel who took it cautiously. Eyeing Dean, Castiel couldn’t help but ask why. </p><p>“Oh, no reason. I just, uh, just tell me how it tastes.” Dean squirmed, using his hand to cover the smirk plastered onto his face as Castiel took a sip, nodding when it wasn’t half bad. There was nothing Dean could do when the angel decided to inhale half the bottle in one go though, Dean grabbing the glass just a bit too late. Eyes wide, Dean waited for a second, before asking how Cas felt. “Weird, different, anything?”</p><p>“No, actually. I feel fine. Why? Have I been poisoned? Did you just poison me, Dean?”</p><p>“No, no! I mean, I don’t think so. It’s just a little something I found when I was snooping through Rowena’s cabinet the other day and-”</p><p>“You what?! Dean, what did you do?!” Sam barreled into the room, nostrils flaring as he snatched the almost empty bottle from out of Dean’s hand, inspecting it. “What- Cas, did you drink this?! What did you give him?”</p><p>“Don’t get so riled up, ya sissy. It’s just a harmless little potion.”</p><p>“Harmless?! Dean! I- You-!” Sam towered over Dean as he spoke, voice getting louder before he sighed roughly, running a hand through his hair. He turned towards Castiel who stood absolutely still. For the most part, he seemed fine, besides that he had a funny look on his face now. Sam, worried, shook his shoulders slightly. “Cas? You okay? Tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“S-Sam? I-” The angel blinked slowly over to Dean, much like an owl would, before collapsing into a heap on the floor, unconscious. Dean leapt up from his chair, Sam crouching over Castiel’s body, fussing with his head, his clothes, his body before turning to scream at Dean that this was all his fault. Somehow, Dean managed to calm Sam down enough to get him to help move Castiel to Dean’s room before the anger returned.</p><p>This, of course, is what Castiel woke up to.</p><p>"-could you?! He’s your friend, Dean! You don’t <em> poison </em>your friends!”</p><p>“Oh! Don’t give me that! You and I both know it’s not poison-”</p><p>“No, Dean! We <em>don’t </em>know that! You know how Rowena is! You think everything is labeled correctly?! Cas isn’t even human! It could affect him differently or something! I can’t belie-”</p><p>Castiel shuffled down the hall towards the yelling and out into the opening of the doorway, taking note of the pink bunny slippers on his feet and the pajamas he had on. But he doesn’t recall changing his clothes? Are these even <em>his </em>clothes? Furrowing his eyebrows, he had no time to dwell on it before being bombarded by both Sam and Dean, hands checking his forehead for a fever, yanking him into the room to sit down. “Cas! How do you feel? Better? Worse?” </p><p>Sam lowered himself to better see Castiel’s face, his eyes frantic and searching for <em>anything </em>out of the ordinary. Dean shoved Sam out of the way to speak now. “Let it be known I didn’t think you were gonna <em> faint </em>on me.” </p><p>“Maybe we should call Rowena? Or Crowley?”</p><p>“Man, do you even <em>hear </em>yourself right now? Crowley??” </p><p>“Okay, then what about Jack? He might know something!” </p><p>Castiel held up a shaky hand, shushing the both of them. His throat felt like it was on fire, itchy, and dry, so the only thing he could think about right now was, “Water.”</p><p>“Yes, right! Water. I’ll-” Dean sprinted out of the room towards.. Well, who knows, but he <em>did </em>return with a glass of water in-hand. It was then that Castiel remembered how he’d gotten here in the first place. Watching Dean shakily hold the cup, the water sloshing back and forth as the fear he was trying to swallow down took hold. Castiel didn’t say anything as he took the cup, relishing in the liquid before he looked up. <em> Had Dean always been this attractive?  </em></p><p>Clearing his throat, blinking, Castiel spoke up. “I, uh. I feel fine, guys. No worries.”</p><p>“Oh, thank g- Well, just. You know. I’m glad you’re okay! I..” Sam trailed off, his voice echoing in the back of Castiel’s mind. He tried to focus on what he was saying, but.. The most interesting thing in the room now.. was Dean. Castiel watched as he shifted, sitting down to sigh, glad that Cas was alive and <em>breathing.  </em></p><p>It was almost unsettling how much he started paying attention to every detail, everything that Dean did. How he sighed when he sat down or smiled like the sun at the sight of some greasy fast food, or when he tried to act like he didn’t have feelings. Like how much he loved Sam or Jack. He didn’t show it as most people do, Cas already knew this but. Now it felt different. It was in things like a pat on the back, or a short hug, or beer passed over after a long day. </p><p>Dean was beautiful.</p><p>“Uh, Earth to Cas?” Sam waved a hand in front of his eyes, drawing him back in. Castiel blinked. How long had he been sitting here? How long had he zoned out? “You okay? You’ve been staring at Dean for like, twenty minutes.”</p><p>“Oh, sh- Sammy, c’mere.” Dean closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Sam made The Face, nodding towards Cas before following his brother to the corner of the room, both talking in hushed voices. “I think the potion is <em>actually </em>working. And I think I know what it is..”</p><p>Dean trailed off, eyeing Cas as he sat looking properly spaced out in the middle of the room, a soft smile on his face. Sam nodded, waiting for Dean to continue. </p><p>“I think I gave him a love potion.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sam had made several calls in the span of a few hours with almost no results. Rowena, herself, saying, “Sorry, boys. You’re gonna have to right this wrong yourselves! That’s whatcha get for poking around a witch’s potions.”</p><p>Dean had been placed on book-duty, scanning and scouring the pages for an antidote, a cure, a freaking spell to <em>undo a spell </em>but nothing. Castiel had basically been glued to Dean’s side the entire time, “I would like to be helpful, Dean.” he said. </p><p>Sam had left a bit ago to check the local library on witchcraft and curse-binding while Dean was left to ‘babysit.’ He sat at the table, deciding to try and pry some info out of him while he was all doped on some half-assed spell. Rowena would kill him if he ever said that out loud, though</p><p>“So, Cas. Can I getcha anything?”</p><p>“No, I-” His voice cracked, face turning red. “Sorry. I’m okay.” He tried not to let it show on his face that Castiel was acting funny, because for all he knew, his friend didn’t feel any different. Dean just hopes Sam comes back with a curse so they can all forget about this stupid prank. Just then, his phone started to ring. Sam. Answering it, Dean was met with both good and bad news. </p><p>“The good news, Dean, is Cas is gonna be fine. There’s no cure, it will just have to wear off-”</p><p>“Oh, good! You had me worried for a sec-”</p><p>“-But! I also found something that said love potions only take on that harsh of an effect if the person cursed is already in love.”</p><p>“So.. You’re saying.. Cas. He-” Dean halted his movements, his phone falling out of his hand and onto the floor. Sam’s voice could barely be made out from so far away. </p><p>“Dean. He’s in love with you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It wound up taking about a week for Castiel longing stares and eyes practically bugging out of his skull whenever Dean walked into the room to stop. But now Dean knew. He just.. He wanted to be sure, before.. Before he did something he would regret.</p><p>“So. Now that you’re all back to normal, what do you remember?”</p><p>“Not that much, actually. Why? Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“No.. No. You haven’t done anything wrong, but I..” Dean looked out towards the trees, away from Castiel’s worried gaze before he mustered up all the courage he had ever had in his life. “Are you.. Have you ever been in love, Cas?”</p><p>Taken aback but not backing down, Castiel answered truthfully. “Yes.”</p><p>“Is she someone you would marry?” Dean tried to joke, voice getting muddled with tears. He can’t get emotional now, he needed to be serious, needed to hear him say it.</p><p>Castiel turned to face Dean head-on, eyes unmoving but soft, full of love. “He is.”</p><p>Dean’s mouth gaped shock on his face despite knowing what to expect. “Cas-”</p><p>“Dean, I’m sorry I never told you. I was afraid I would make you uncomfortable or you would no longer want me around.” </p><p>“You idiot. Come here.” Dean pulled Castiel into a tight hug, his face squished into the side of his neck as Castiel rested his chin on Dean. Their colognes mingled together along with their breath, a weight lifting off their shoulders. <em> Finally.  </em></p><p>“You should have told me sooner. Do you really think I could have turned you away? Seriously, Cas. After everything?” </p><p>The angel shrugged, a small smile on his face as Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek, tears streaming down both of their faces, their big “secret” out in the open. Trying to lighten the mood again, Dean teased, “So.. You want to marry me, huh?” </p><p>“You know that’s not what I said, Dean.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. That’s not what I heard.” The two laughed, lighter, softer, happier. </p><p>“Shut up. Let’s just go home.”</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s go home, Cas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MY TWITTER IS @Txeknee__ IF ANYONE WANTS TO COME AND SCREAM AT/WITH ME. OR YOU ARE WELCOME TO DO IT IN THE COMMENTS, TOO. THANKS FOR READING. SORRY, I'M LOSING IT A BIT. </p><p> </p><p>ALSO. SO SORRY. I THINK THIS IS MY WORST ONESHOT YET. BLAME THE STRESS. Y I K E S .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>